As the general population becomes increasingly environmentally conscious, there has been a growing trend away from the use of disposable diapers and similar products. Present-day disposable diapers biodegrade at such a slow rate that, for all practical purposes, the products are considered non-biodegradable and, as such, can result in acute environmental damage. Large urban areas are simply running out of disposal areas and for those products which are non-recyclable, and which do not biodegrade, landfill sites can be considered toxically unsafe after the landfill capacity has been exhausted.
As a result of these concerns, many government agencies, both on the local and state levels, have gone so far as to completely outlaw the sale of disposable diapers and similar products. Although such products are convenient to use, particularly when a home laundry facility is unavailable, such as during vacation travel, unless a biodegradable product is at hand, disposable diapers and similar articles will simply disappear from grocery store shelves.
In addition to the need for biodegradable products, it is quite often desirable to provide a system for absorbing and preferably also disinfecting and/or immobilizing bodily fluids as these fluids can be infected with pathogenic bacteria, viruses, fungi and other matter. The potential source of pathogenicity has been acute with the knowledge and identification of certain pathogens such as hepatitis B and the AIDS virus.
It is further critical that an effective composition be provided that is capable of the immobilization and preferably solidification of infectious liquids without the need for any mechanical intervention. Preferably, the immobilized or solidified liquids can be made the subject of disinfection and appropriately landfilled, autoclaved or incinerated in accordance with local, State and Federal regulations. The need for such a protocol has been highlighted by the amendment made to 29 C.F.R. .sctn.1910.1030 which provides for the federal regulation under the Occupational Safety and Health Act, 29 U.S.C. 655, 657 to control bloodborne pathogens. Specifically, the Act calls for the establishment of an exposure control plan, the containment of specimens of blood or other potentially infectious materials and the general tightening of precautionary measures to minimize the spread of disease. Immobilization of blood, urine and other bodily fluids would greatly facilitate compliance with the above-referenced Act.
Congress has recently reported on the Medical Waste Tracking Act confirming that medical waste, although not a particular environmental problem, at least any more so than any other disposable trash or garbage, does represent a significant workplace hazard. As such, it is further contemplated that the present invention will enhance workplace safety.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a system for absorbing and/or immobilizing an entire host of diverse bodily fluids and other infectious or noninfectious aqueous liquids.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide various disposable products containing the present absorbing and/or immobilizing agents which are biodegradable and thus environmentally preferred when compared to corresponding products currently available.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a superior means for containing and disinfecting potential infectious liquids and to allow for their disposal without the spread of pathogens and consequent disease.
It remains yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a method of producing an absorbent composition which is capable of absorbing up to 100 times by weight of a liquid without significant mechanical intervention or stirring.
These and further objects of the present invention will be more fully appreciated when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.